Anywhere Is
by Mariel Gullwhacker
Summary: Enya songfic. I like it....it's called Anywhere Is, from The Memory of Trees. My first FF.N fic, so please be nice?


**__**

Anywhere Is

A/N: Enya is brilliant, I swear it. Honest. And the songs are perfect for Redwall. This is my favourite, and it's from _The Memory of Trees._

__

I walk the maze of moments

But everywhere I turn to

Begins a new beginning

But never finds a finish

He remembered the first time he heard her voice. Tied between those posts, he'd thought his last hours had come. She had saved him, and it wasn't the last time. He thought over all the adventures they'd had. 

Now they had to begin a new beginning, but the old story wasn't finished. It never would be finished now.

__

I walk to the horizon

And there I find another

It all seems so surprising

And then I find that I know

He found another memory. One where they had gone down to the shore alone. He had told her that he loved her, and she had replied that she loved him too. 

Why hadn't he remembered this before? 

He knew why. It was a dream. A dream that would never be fulfilled now.

__

You go there you're gone forever

I go there I'll lose my way

If we stay here we're not together

Anywhere is

If you go to Dark Forest, you're gone forever. But if you go there when it's not your time, you'll never get there. You'll lose your way, and have to turn back.

If he went, they'd never be together.

Anywhere was.

__

The moon upon the ocean

Is swept around in motion

But without ever knowing

The reason for its flowing

The loveliness of the moonlit sea was lost on him. He stared around, unseeing, in grief.

Some minutes later he seemed to notice it properly for the first time. It was like him, in a way. He wandered the lands, from here to Mossflower, but he never knew why. She drove him on … no matter where her body was; her spirit was by him.

__

In motion on the ocean

The moon still keeps on moving

The waves still keep on waving

And I still keep on going

The moon still swept over the seas. The waves still drowned the shore.

And he still wandered, guided by her spirit.

__

You go there you're gone forever

I go there I'll lose my way

If we stay here we're not together

Anywhere is

Dark Forest had taken her from him. But he would never let her spirit go.

__

I wonder if the stars sign

The life that is to be mine

And would they let their light shine

Enough for me to follow

The Rose shone down, engulfing him in starlight. He blinked back the tears. He knew his path through life. The Rose would always guide him … like her spirit.

__

I look up to the heavens

But night has clouded over

No spark of constellation

No Vela no Orion

Night clouds clouded over the bright starlight. The Rose was gone, and with it her spirit. He felt the pangs of grieving pain again.

__

The shells upon the warm sands

Have taken from their own lands

The echo of their story

But all I hear is low sounds

He touched the shells softly. He imagined the stories they had to tell … and now they had a new tale. The bloody battle which had gone on just paces away from where he sat.

__

As pillow words are weaving

And willow waves are leaving

But should I be believing

That I am only dreaming

He dreamed of what might have been … now they could all have been happily contemplating the next day, or laughing and chatting with a friend, or teasing someone about scoffing half the supper.

He shook himself. He was dreaming, and he would never survive if he lived on dreams.

But should he believe that? Dreams were sad, happy, anything you wanted. But how he wished he wasn't dreaming.

__

You go there you're gone forever

I go there I'll lose my way

If we stay here we're not together

Anywhere is

If only he could go to her in Dark Forest … but he couldn't. Still, he would wait. He could wait. He knew how to, from long years of slavery, waiting for freedom. Now he would wait for Dark Forest.

All the caution he had ever had went to the winds at that moment. Who cared if he went to Dark Forest! He would be with his family, and her. What else would he ever need?

__

To leave the thread of all time

And let it make a dark line

In hopes that I can still find

The way back to the moment

Oh why couldn't he just forget? Make it something he had seen once in a diary - a long black line marking parts he couldn't remember.

__

Do you **want** to forget her? demanded a voice in his head.

No, of course he didn't. But it was so painful.

__

I took the turn and turned to

Begin a new beginning

Still looking for the answer

I cannot find the finish

He was to start a new beginning. Honour his promise. But he was looking, always looking for the answer to his pain.

He knew he would never find the end of the story until he arrived at Dark Forest. But that was fine with his life … he was going to search, for her.

__

It's either this or that way

It's one way or the other

It should be one direction

It could be on reflection

He had a choice of ways. One was to carry on with life … for her. Or the other was to take the easy way out now … to kill himself.

The coward's way out would be to kill himself now. But never let it be said he was a coward.

He would carry on with life. For her.

__

The turn I have just taken

The turn that I was making

I might be just beginning

I might be near the end

His path through life was going to be hard. But he would have made it anyway.

He was just beginning his life now.

Or was he just ending it? He would never know.

But he would go through with it. For her.

__

The mouse stands up and brushes himself down. He has carved something into a stone.

Martin and Rose

Always and ever

Ever and always


End file.
